Perfectly Insane
by cowsaremyfriends49
Summary: Kanda has had enough. It's time to put the Moyashi in his place! Basically just an excuse to write smut. Yullen.


**Hello everyone. Terribly sorry I haven't updated the Uke Discussion. Haven't had much inspiration. Consider this my apology. I'll try to update it soon though! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own. Warning: Pretty much just my first attempt at smut. Read at your own risk.**

* * *

Perfectly Insane

It was a normal day at the Black Order. Komui's 42nd Komurin had been destroyed by an irate Lenalee, Lavi was in the infirmary because of sword wounds, and Kanda was having a peacefully Usagi-free lunch.

Of course, that was until the Baka Moyashi decided to bother him. Not that Allen actually did anything. Lately, whenever he was in the room Kanda was irritated. It got uncomfortably hot when he was around, and Kanda couldn't seem to look anywhere else when he was around.

But today Kanda had had enough. Today he would deal with this once and for all. Before he could regret it, he grabbed Allen and dragged him towards his room. He almost made it before Allen pulled free.

"What the hell, Kanda? What do you want?" He growled.

"You." Kanda replied, shoving him against the wall in a searing kiss. Allen was stunned. This had to be a dream. It was as if his fantasies were coming to life! He was so shocked he hardly noticed as Kanda ripped his shirt and vest opened.

"K-kanda, what are you do-AH-doing?" Gasped Allen.

"Che, shut up Baka Moyashi." Kanda replied, silencing him with a kiss.

Soft hands roamed up milky white flesh as Kanda caressed Allen's toned chest, pinching his pert nipples. "Ka-AH-nda, stop.. GAH.. n-no more!" Exclaimed Allen as calloused fingers traveled southward. "You know you like it, Moyashi," purred the swordsman, rubbing the obvious bulge in his tight pants. Kanda squeezed his length, causing him to moan. "Not here, Bakanda!" Allen exclaimed."Someone could see!"

"You think I care?" came the reply, but nonetheless, Kanda pulled them into his room, where he proceeded to rip of the Moyashi's pants and run his thumb over the tip of his member.

"GAH... m-m-more, Kanda, more!"

"More what?" He asked, smirking sexily.

"Touch me!" Allen moaned, all embarrassment forgotten.

Kanda, needing no more encouragement, removed his own pants with a flick of his wrist, exposing his erection to the cold air. His smirk widened as he bent down, one hand on Allen's hips to keep him from thrusting, and licked the head playfully, before taking Allen's entire length in his mouth. Allen gasped as his cock was inveloped in a hot, wet, SUCKING cavern. "YUU!" He cried as he was push over the edge, cumming into Kanda's waiting mouth.

"Mmm... You're delicious Moyashi," Kanda purred, reaching into the drawer of the bedside table and snatching a bottle of massage oil.

"Eh? W-what are you going to do with that, Kanda?" Allen asked as he coated three fingers in the slick substance. "This," Kanda replied, capturing the Moyashi's lips in a heated kiss as he shoved the first finger into his tight, puckered hole.

"AH!" Allen cried out in surprise and pain. "Shh, Moyashi. It will feel good soon," Kanda promised. "Just relax."

After a minute, Kanda added a second finger; then a third. As Kanda had promised, the pain began to recede, replaced by a burning pleasure that only intensified as Kanda hit a certain spot inside him, making him see stars. Kanda then removed his fingers, causing him to whimper at the loss. "Don't worry Moyashi, you'll soon get something much more fulfilling," he said as he coated his own member in oil. He proceeded to slowly sheath himself in Allen. It took every ounce of self control he had not to just thrust himself into the boy until he screamed, but he didn't want to hurt him on their first time. After giving him a moment to adjust, Kanda slowly began to slide in and out of him, causing him to moan.

"Harder!" Allen exclaimed. Kanda grunted and quickened his pace until Allen couldn't think, couldn't even breathe. He felt something building inside him as Kanda abused his prostate, coiling in his abdomen until he felt as if it would explode. He came with a moan, Kanda following soon after. They collapsed on the bed together, spent.

"I love you, Yuu," Allen muttered as he succumbed to exhaustion.

Kanda smiled. "I love you, too Aren."

* * *

**I did it! Just so you guys know I am 14, female, and a virgin, so I'm not entirely sure how gay sex works. Gomen! Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
